Wierd Inklings
by ShinreiLOvers4215
Summary: Well, we kinda bein' sensitive here,so if you think you won't like stories that has extra people and super strong unbeatable kids, then don't even bother reading this. But please, if you absoltely hate it, please don't comment.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: WE DO NOT, IN ANYWAY, OWN "NARUTO" ENJOY

Weird Inklings 

**Chapter One**

Takashi Riiko stared at the young man in front of her. She smiled at him charmingly.

"What do you want?" Uchiha Itachi asked, his voice filled with scorn. Riiko smiled again.

"I don't know…" She answered with mock innocence. Itachi scowled at her.

"If you don't get lost, I will kill you." Itachi warned. Riiko batted her eyes at him.

"Why are you pissy today?" She asked. Itachi looked at her with a weird look.

"What?" He asked, his voice lowered down.

"You're pissy today," Riiko said. Itachi nodded his head slowly and turned away from this weird encounter and started to leave her behind.

"Wait!" She called out. "Big brother, wait!"

With rude quickness, Itachi spun around, meeting up with the little girl's face.

"What did you say?" He asked.

Riiko smiled, "I said 'Big Brother'"

Itachi loosened up. "Okay then," He said.

Riiko followed him around, and even without really knowing it, Itachi knew he was going to warm up to her.

**A year and a half later…**

"You are very manipulative," Itachi commented at Riiko after she finally got want she wanted.

"Well, I think it's a good idea to keep me happy. I could totally surprise you one day!" Riiko said with an asserting look. Itachi smiled at her, not with the satisfaction of death or anything, but a smile of compassion and little sister love for the kid.

"Riiko, how old are you? Really?" Itachi asked. Riiko shrugged.

"I'm not sure… maybe seven or six…"

Itachi frowned, "What do you mean you're not sure?"

"I'm not like other kids, I don't count the day of my life. Frankly, I don't really care much about it."

Itachi nodded, not really following, but still he nodded.

"Did you know that I had a little brother?" He asked her.

Riiko laughed, "I accessed all that information a long time ago. His name is Sasuke and you killed your family, except your little brother, and so on…"

"You take this very lightly Riiko, not something that a normal child such as yourself do." Itachi said. Riiko stared at him with wide annoyed eyes.

"I told you already! I'm not like other children! Am I happy about it? No, not really but it makes me feel unique. I'm different Itachi!"

Itachi looked at her with complete surprise. "You never called me Itachi before…are you okay Riiko?" He asked.

Riiko huffed a breath, "Yeah…I guess. Sorry Big Brother."

Itachi smiled again for the second time today.

Later that evening… 

Riiko was fast asleep, and as usual, Itachi was standing guard over his "little sister". He noticed a glinting from her day clothes and feared there was broken pieces of glass in her clothes. He picked it up and gives it one good shake. Furiously, a small sized notebook fell out. Although Itachi thought that it was very immature to read something that's not his, he felt the urge to. Please, he still is a teenager….

With guilty pleasure, he opened the notebook and started reading.

_Today, Master Itachi talked about "normal" children again. I keep telling him that I'm not. I have different and destructive jutsus. Like my kekkei-genkei, I really don't know what it's called, but it grants me the ability to copy other bloodline limits and shows me bits of important, sometimes not, scenes from the past, future, and present, and nothing more. I don't get normal dreams. _

_I'm pretty sure that if I told Master Itachi that I already copied his Sharingan, he'd kill me. Believe me, even though I seem to be getting all conceited, but I'm not all that strong. I'd have to know how to use it before I could actually…use it. Master Itachi will be coming soon. I guess this is goodbye…_

Itachi put the diary back down. _She thinks I'll kill her? Even after the whole year we've been together? _He was saddened by this and took a peek at his sleeping "sister". One thing…she wasn't there. Itachi scrambled to his feet and opened the screen door fully. She wasn't anywhere there.

"Riiko!" He called out.

"I'm going to kill you!" Riiko shouted at him all of a sudden. Itachi swirled around.

"W-what? What are you doing with that? Riiko put that down before you hurt yourself!" Itachi commanded. Riiko wielded the katana pretty well, she snarled at him.

"Why did you read my journal?!" She screamed at him. Itachi raised his hands up in defense.

"I had to know…besides…it was peeking out of your day clothes…" Itachi mumbled.

Riiko's lower lip trembled. "Itachi…I'll…I'm going. Good-bye. Thanks for everything." She said, leaving him without a second thought.

Okay! So, Chapter One is finished. Don't be rude when you comment on it. It's the first time…not really…but sort of…

Anyway, we know that we totally crippled Itachi in here, but just keep reading. It's a sappy little sister moment thing! But GOD!!! The ending? It's hella whacked out. You gotta read it…

Click on the next button… okay…


	2. Chapter 2

**Weird Inklings**

**Chapter Two**

It's been two years since she separated from Itachi. Hesitantly, she admits that she misses him dearly. Riiko tossed the berries in the air and caught them in her mouth. She had to make herself useful, but what should she do?

In Konoha… Naruto strolled down the alley, starring at his frog purse. "How broke can I get?" Naruto sighed hopelessly. "When is Ero Sensei gonna come back? I have to finish my training!" "Hello." A small voice pierced through his screaming. Naruto abruptly stopped. "What?" Naruto asked, looking around. "Down here…" The small voice said. Naruto looked down and saw two big gray eyes staring up at him. He shivered a little. "Who are you?" He asked with a scowling. The little girl puts up a peace sign. "Takashi Riiko at your service…um…Takashi Riiko at your service!" Riiko said, although hesitant about his name. 

"'At your service' my ass! I don't need help from some whimper three year old!" Naruto yelled at her. Sakura suddenly punched him in the head.

"Naruto you idiot! You can't just screaming at people like that! Especially small kids!" Sakura yelled at him. Then sweetly, she turned to Riiko.

"Hi there! What's your name?" She asked.

Riiko smiled, "My name is Riiko, and I serve under those who are more achieved than me!"

Sakura smiled, "That's cute,"

"So basically, you serve everyone." Naruto cracked. Riiko glared at him.

"You have to be socially immature to not even appreciate what I am doing for you!" Riiko shouted at him. "Just so you know, I could kill you so easily if you kept taunting me."

Sakura wagged a finger at Riiko, "That's not nice Riiko! You can't just go threatening people. Especially in a village full of ninjas." She warned.

"You're right, miss…" Riiko paused.

"Sakura." She introduced herself.

"You're right miss Sakura, I shouldn't." Riiko said nodded her head shamefully.

"It doesn't seem your lost Riiko, so how old are you? You don't seem old enough to kill Naruto!" Sakura said.

Riiko smiled, "I don't know. I just don't really care. It doesn't matter to me, we all die sometime."

Sakura smiled nervously. _There is something majorly wrong with this kid…_

"What do you mean you don't know how old you are and you don't care?!" Naruto yelled at Riiko. Not even realizing that Riiko and Sakura had already left.

"Okay, Riiko, I have to take you to the Hokage. Even if you only are a child, we have to check you. These _are_ dangerous times." Sakura explained after a hearty meal at Ichiraku Ramen.

Riiko nodded. "Is the Hokage mean?" She asked.

Sakura nodded, "She could be. It all depends on her mood."

"Okay." Riiko said.


End file.
